hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Band of Thugs
Event You find a makeshift tent in the forest. From the tent comes a raucous cacophony of drunken merriment and devious schemes. Snap! Your foot breaks a twig and the noises fall silent. Chance Cards Gambit (Hard) * 2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure (40% chance) * 1 Success, 2 Failure, 1 Huge Failure (40% chance) * 1 Success, 1 Failure, 2 Huge Failure (20% chance) Huge Success "Go see who's out there," a low voice grumbles. "Send Jeb." "Me?" A voice squeaks. There are sounds of shoving and somebody emerges from the tent. The Dealer draws a Toil Card. He raises his rusted weapon nervously. "I'm warning you, now, I'll kill ya if you don't leave us alone..." The player enters Combat. You throw Jeb's body through the tent door. The band of ogres and thieves and mages look up in shock. "Oh, he killed Jeb." The player gains 2 Fame. "How bloodthirsty and cruel!" The band of ogres and thieves and mages gathered pat you on the back, and allow you to take something from their day's loot, before sending you on your way. The player draws a blessing and a Gain card. Success A (30% chance) :A few unsavoury looking people exit the tent in a menacing fashion, along with a bevy of skeletons. :The Dealer draws a Greed Card and a Skulls Card. :"What are you doing snoopin' around here? You tryin' to kill our skeleton friends here?" :Another thief brandishes their weapon frantically. "No! Leave 'em alone, just cause they're skeletons don't mean they did nothin' wrong!" :The player enters Combat. :A mage pokes her head out from the tent and notices the dead bodies. "Alright, look we don't have time for this, here. :She throws a sack of something at you. :The player draws 2 Gain Cards. :"Don't follow us." The mage waves her arm and the tent, along with the mage and sundry, disappear into nothingness. :The player gains 4 Fame. Success B (70% chance) :A pair of Empire soldiers poke their heads out of the tent, and gasp at your presence. :The Dealer draws 2 Steel Monster Cards. :"Kill him!" shrieks one, his mouth ringed with chocolate. "The General can't know we're trading weapons for sweets again!" :The player enters Combat. :A mage pokes her head out from the tent and notices the dead bodies. "Alright, look we don't have time for this, here. :She throws a sack of something at you. :The player draws 2 Gain Cards. :"Don't follow us." The mage waves her arm and the tent, along with the mage and sundry, disappear into nothingness. :The player gains 4 Fame. Failure A (50% chance) :A hulking ogre exits the tent. :The Dealer draws an Ogre Card. :The player enters Combat. :A mage pokes her head out from the tent and notices the dead body. "Alright, look we don't have time for this, here. :She throws a sack of something at you. :The player draws 2 Gain Cards. :"Don't follow us." The mage waves her arm and the tent, along with the mage and sundry, disappear into nothingness. :The player gains 4 Fame. Failure B (50% chance) :A Northern shaman emerges from the tent, hands stained red with dried blood. :The Dealer draws a Shaman of Frost. :A menacing group of hardened raiders soon follow. :The Dealer draws another Frost Monster Card. :The player enters Combat. :A mage pokes her head out from the tent and notices the dead body. "Alright, look we don't have time for this, here. :She throws a sack of something at you. :The player draws 3 Gain Cards. :"Don't follow us." The mage waves her arm and the tent, along with the mage and sundry, disappear into nothingness. :The player gains 4 Fame. Huge Failure :A few mages come furiously out of the tent, followed by a hulking ogre. :The Dealer draws an Arcane Card and an Ogre. :The ogre spits at the mages' feet. "What nonsense here, on this day of trading? Bootless knaves, thou did not think to spell the forest against wanderers?" :One of the mages shrug. "At least he looks healthy and full of blood, could fetch a lot at the market." :The player enters Combat. :The rest of the dubious band exits the tent in shock. "Captain's dead! And the mages have been knocked off too." :The player gains 4 Fame. :At once, everybody dives back into the tent to take as many spoils as possible. There is a lot of hissing and kicking. :You manage to sidle in and grab a couple of things before sneaking away. :The player draws 3 Gain Cards. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Tower Category:The Star Category:Chance Cards Gambits